Playing With Fire
by Lawzo24
Summary: Warren is sexually frustrated.. Who could possibly help him out?


**Warren sat in his office and looked down at his tented jeans. The damn thing wouldn't stay down, fine he should probably do more then just have a hand job every now and again but it was so fucking hard to get around and actually do something about it. Mandy was being a prissy bitch and refused to put out and he wasn't go to shag that fat cow Cheryl anytime soon- he wouldn't put himself, or his cock, through that. He needed to get laid, and fast, otherwise his cock might just explode.**

**A knock on the door made Warren abanden ship for now. "Come" he sighed as he opened up his laptop and pretended to be doing something meaningful. **

**"Sorry Warren" barman Ste Hay said as he stood outside the door "Brendan just called and he won't be coming in until later, he has errands to run. He asked me to tell you".**

**Warren sighed loudly. "Useless prick, when you hear from him tell him I know he hasn't got errands to run". He stopped typing at the laptop and looked at Ste. He was skinny but he was pretty good looking. And young. "I'm not running this place myself. Tell your boyfriend when you hear from him that he can have today off because quite franky Brendan is a useless dick when he's got a hangover".**

**Ste looked confused. "Whatever" he said to Warren "And Brendan isn't my boyfriend. He isn't gay". He thought for a few moments. "And neither am I" he added before closing Warren's office door and walking back down the corridor.**

**Warren looked at the closed door, then looked down at his bulge, then looked back at the closed door again. Something came into his head and he smiled, crassly, at it.**

**The club was heaving. David Guetta's tune was loud and Ste was rushed off his feet as he was basically alone behind the bar since Rhys got sent home after falling over and twisting his ankle. **

**"I want a bloody G&T and I want it now!" Mercedes McQueen shrieked as he waved a 10 pound note in the air "I've been waiting for ages!"**

**"Wait your turn" Ste snapped at the slutty woman "Can't you see I'm busy here?"**

**Mercedes just sighed, loudly, making sure Ste knew how annoyed she was. He didn't really give a shit though.**

**"Right then ladie's what can I get you?" Warren asked, rubbing his hands together, as he walked out of his office and behind the bar "The first one is on the house".**

**Mercedes and her pals pratically wet thier knickers at the sight of Warren. **

**"Finally, a real man" Mercedes lamented as she told Warren she wanted a G&T for her, and a vodka and coke for her friend. **

**"It would be pleasure" Warren said as he winked at Mercedes and went to work getting her drinks. **

**Ste looked at Warren working. "I didn't think you knew how to work them things" he commented as he poured a beer for Lee Hunter.**

**Warren smiled at him. "Of course I know how to work them- I'm the bloody manager" he said as he put a couple of slabs of ice into the vodka and coke.**

**"Well you should bloody use them more!" Ste replied sarcastically as he put Lee's beer onto the bar. "£2.80 please".**

**Rolling his eyes, Warren placed the G&T and vodka onto the bar and the girls took them quickly as if they was about to jump of the bar. "Don't get lippy Steven, it'll be more then your jobs worth".**

**Sighing, Ste was going to reply back but changed his mind. Warren was completly unpredictable and he really couldn't afford to lose this job. He needed it really as he needed the money. He gave Lee his change then rushed over to Gilly who was standing next to Jack Osborne.**

**"Two beers please" Gilly said to Ste, refusing to smile. Ste hadn't seen Gilly smile in a long time, probably since Steph died 5 months ago. He must have forgot how to smile.**

**"Your boyfriend has a lot to answer for" Warren said to Ste as he poured out the two beers "Leaving us in the lurch like this".**

**"Will you stop calling him my boyfriend, he isn't my boyfriend!" Ste was growing annoyed with Warren but didn't want it to show. He hadn't come out to anyone yet, except Amy and Rae, and he certainly didn't want Warren to know. He didn't know if Warren was homophobic but he didn't want to find it. And he wished Warren would stop with the whole Brendan is his boyfriend thing. He's not. As much as Ste might find him strangely sexy with his deep Irish voice and village people moustache and despite the many, it was obvious to Ste that Brendan was pretty much straight. "And I'm not gay!"**

**Warren laughed. Who was he kidding? Warren worked with Ste and Brendan all the time and the pair of them fancied the pants of each other. Warren was no expert when it came to homosexual sex but even he could tell that Ste wanted Brendan and Brendan pretty much wanted Ste. But seeing as Brendan was taking his time in claiming Ste for himself then maybe, just maybe, Warren could have a little fun. "I'm just kidding with you fella" he smiled at Ste. He looked around the bar and there wasn't anyone there now. "Have a little drink, on the house, you could do with it, I know I can".**

**So the pair of them had 3 beers in the space of 20 minutes and then Jacqui McQueen arrived to help Ste out behind the bar. **

**"I'm so sorry I couldn't come in earlier, my mother is pratically dying in doors!" Jacqui said as she went behind the bar and took her jacket off. "Bloody flu".**

**Warren wasn't convined but he wasn't about to argue with Jacqui.**

**By the time 3.00am came along and it was closing time, Ste was ready to collapse on his bed and not wake up for at least 24 hours. His feet were killing him and his head was thumping like he'd been walloped over the head with a hammer or something. Jacqui had left 10 minutes after helping clear up and Ste was sitting behind the bar, resting his head on said bar, whilst Warren finished cashing up.**

**"Pretty good night tonight" Warren said to Stes head as he poured himself another beer "Get off home if you want, I'll just finish cashing up and then I'm going home anyway".**

**"Thanks Warren your a legend!" Ste yawned as he stood up from the bar "And if I didn't think I'd get a thump, I'd so kiss you right now!".**

**Warren chuckled to himself as Ste left.**

**10 minutes later, he was back. "I'm so sorry" Ste said as Warren opened the door to Chez Chez after Ste had knocked several times "I can't find my keys, I though they were in my jacket but there not. And Amy is at Mikes with the kids and no-one has a spare set and shit I'll have to sleep on a bench if I can't find them and.. " Ste rambled on as Warren moved to one side and let Ste into the club again.**

**"Have a look around" Warren replied as he walked into his office "I'm just finishing with the paperwork".**

**"Thanks man" Ste replied.**

**Warren finished the last bit of paperwork as Ste appeared in the doorway of the club, 15 minutes after he had arrived back. "Can't find them anywhere. Fuck, I'm gonna have to sleep on a bench or something.. sorry for this- seeyou tomorrow".**

**"Wait" Warren spoke as Ste went to walk out of the club "Come back to mine, I have a spare bed you could do with some sleep in a proper bed and I'll help you look for the keys tomorrow?"**

**Ste sighed. "You sure? I don't want to put you out".**

**"Nonsense!" Warren laughed "Anything to help my 2nd best barperson"**

**"Thanks" Ste smiled and then said "Who's the first?"**

**"Jacqui McQueen obviously, have you seen the rack on that girl? Sorry man, but your chest does not compare!"**

**Ste laughed. "Fair enough, she's alright".**

**Opening up his drawer, he put his paperwork firmly inside and smiled at the bundle of silver keys that lay inside it. He then shut the drawer and locked it up.**

**"To mine then" Warren smirked as Ste led the way out of the club.**

**Arriving back at Warren's flat, Ste was quite surprised at how clean and fresh smelling it smelt. Not that he was expecting it to be smelly with dead bodies floating around the place but he didn't have Warren down as a domestic godess. But then again, nothing surprised him with Warren anymore. The man was meant to be dead for christ sake!**

**"Bedroom's just down there if you want to go to bed" Warren said to Ste as he walked over to the fridge, opened it and pulled out a nice, cold beer for himself "Or you could join me for a beer".**

**Ste's head was telling him to go bed. Go to bed immediately! But his voice spoke for him "Sure I'll have a beer".**

**"Top man" Warren smiled as he pulled out another beer for Ste.**

**Ste sat himself on the single settee in the corner of the room, whilst Warren sat on the larger sofa next to it. "So Warren" Ste asked, nervously because what he was about to ask he could very well recieve a punch or nine. "Why did you come back to Hollyoaks?"**

**Warren looked inside his beer. "I missed I guess" he said truthfully, the beer going to his head. "It's the only place I've been happy.. in control.. you might think I'm just some villian, and I am really, but, I like it here and I like the company" he reflected for a moment "Most of the time- but if you repeat this to anyone I will kill you Steven- and I mean it".**

**Ste had no doubt in his mind that Warren meant it. Warren was a dangerous man and probably a complete fucking lunatic. But Ste found that somewhat attractive. Hot even. Warren was a goodlooking man, there was no denying that, but the thought that Warren had killed someone should have Ste running for the hills and not looking back- but it didn't. It just made Warren all that more attractive and appealing. "As if I would!" he laughed "I was just curious".**

**Warren didn't mind the kid being nosey. He was just curious, like he said. It'd been a long time since Warren had spoken to someone like a civilised human being and he was quite enjoying it. Putting the beer on the table, Warren undone a couple of his buttons on his shirt exposing a bit of chest. He did it mainly because it was hot in the flat but he had to admit he was curious to see how Ste would react. And he reacted pretty much like he thought he would- he was pratically drooling.**

**Looking at Warren's half exposed chest, Ste couldn't help but look. The man wasn't exactly muscly and slim but he knew that Warren wasn't about being fit and handsome. He was about sex appeal and the man had that by the buckets. He imagined himself licking Warrens chest and felt slight movements in the boxers department. Beer in one hand, he took a sip of it while casually trying to readjust himself.**

**Brilliant! Erection. He could see Ste trying casually- and failing- to conceal a semi erection and he knew he was onto something. So there was no point in wasteing time, right? He wanted sex and he wanted sex now. He's balls were pratically the size of apricots through lack of sex. And he wanted, needed, Ste right now. Standing up, Warren said "You've got two options- You can either go to bed now and I'll see you tomorrow as usual or you can follow me into my bedroom where I will proceed to, and I'm going to say this as nicely as I can, fuck your brains out".**

**Ste nearly choked on his beer after Warren laid out the offer. So he was either going to go to bed and not sleep wandering what would have happened if he did follow Warren into the room, or he was going to follow Warren right now and quite possibly have the best sex of his 20 years on earth. It wasn't an hard decision to make now really was it.**

**Warren began walking off to the bedroom and smiled to himself as he heard Ste standing up. "Good choice Steven, good choice" he said before Ste had even had a chance to move.**

**Closing the door behind him, Ste found himself pushed up against Warren's bedroom door where Warren proceeded to grab Ste's hand and place it on his cock. "You fucking want this? You want this in your arse?" Warren spoke softly in Ste's ear.**

**Ste felt warm beery breath against his ear as Warren spoke and it made his cock twitch in anticipation. Contining his grip on Warren's cock, he began rubbing his boss through his jeans and he was really impressed at both the length and girth of the cock. Man was hung. "You like this, eh, Warren, you like a man touching you?"**

**"Fuck yeah, carry on rubbing my cock you dirty slut" Warren moaned before he proceeded to stick his tounge in Ste's ear. "You like this, eh, you like my tounge in your ear?"**

**Ste just moaned loudly as Warrens hands pratically ripped Ste's shirt off- buttons flew everywhere across the room- but he didn't care that the shirt was both expensive and had sentimental value because Warren was doing something to his body that should be fucking illegal.**

**As Ste's hand continued to wank Warren off through the material of his jeans, Warren took in Ste's skinny frame into his head. He wasn't used to skinny bodies- he was used to either big tits or muscle men. He'd only been with two or three guys before in his life and two of them had been footballers and the other had been some guy in prison he'd fucked twice in the shower. But his tounge done the talking as he licked Ste's nipples and felt instant satisfaction as the nipples popped to life, erect under the pressure of Warren's tounge.**

**Ste had never felt so fucking good in all his life. He'd had sex with two guys and both times had been over pretty quickly. This was intense and he honestly didn't think he'd ever been as hard before as he was right now. Ste stopped wanking Warren off and proceeded to undo his buttons on his shirt as Warren continued to tease and delight his nipples with wetness. Warren somehow managed to get his own shirt off and Ste took in the body- fat but not skinny. Just right with a bit of muscle.**

**Warren stopped sucking on Ste's nipple and pulled him across the room to the bed. Pushing him down on the bed, he jumped on top of him and proceeded to straddle him. Ste kicked his trousers off until he was just in his cheap Primark boxers, erection pointing outwards. "You gonna be a good little barman and suck my cock?" Warren asked as for the first time he grabbed Stes cock through his boxers. "Impressive".**

**Ste had never given a blowjob before, he'd always been the one to recieve one. So this was going to be weird, erotic and somewhat amatuer but that made it all the more exciting. I run my hand slowly up Warrens impressive thigh and he seems to like that from the moan he's making. My hand finally reaches it's destination and I ghost my fingers over the front of his boxers. I pull down his Calvin Klien boxershorts and am impressed by the mighty sword that pops out. The cock is massive, like nothing I've ever seen before but his balls appear to be normal sized. "How big?" I ask my boss as I gently begin to toss him off. "10 and a half inches" he moans but looks at me and winks.**

**He seems pretty impressed with the size of the prize. I've always had that reaction. People don't expect me to be a badass and have a mighty big weapon. Usually, ladies think I'm just intimidating to make up for the size of my cock cuz, and I quote Louise on this, "I thought you'd have a well tiny cock". **

**"Suck it man, taste pure pleasure" Warren groaned. Warren runs his fingers through my hair, tilting his back after a few seconds. I lean forward and lick the tip of his cock slowly and purse my lips around the head after a few moments. I glance up at Warren who has a content smile on his face, so I lean down and take his cock deeper in my mouth. He pushes into my mouth, hand gripping in my hair and moans loudly which shows I'm doing a good job. "Ste.. dude.. take it deeper.. take it all!" Hell, I can't say no to him so I go down further, nearly gagging on the size of it, pushing down all the way and pressing my lips to the base, closing my eyes shut. Warren pulls me back after a moment and I think that's done with but then he shoves back into my mouth, slamming into my mouth hard. It feels good despite the fact I feel like I'm choking."Shit dude, that's it, right there". This continues for about 2 minutes, him slamming in and out of my mouth, calling me a "fucking horny little slut" before I get my own back. Quickly, as he continues to fuck my mouth with his impressive cock, I slide a finger into his arse. "Oh fuck yes, right there, fucking more" he moans so I slide another finger in and he's soon writhing around the bed. "Fuck fuck fuck" he groans and before I know it he's grabbing my hair and filling my mouth with his semen.**

**It takes a few seconds before I've caught my breath again. Man this kid is good at sucking cock! And the fingers up the anus- amazing. First time its happened but my God it felt amazing. Ste's kinda sitting on the edge of the bed after swallowing my load of cum. He probably expects this to be over- but my God it isn't.**

**Moments later, Warren is off the bed and disappears out of the room. Ste sighs and is about to get off the bed when Warren arrives back, cock floppy and wet from cum, carrying a condom in his hand. "Do you wanna ride this?" Warren points to his cock and Ste smiles. Fuck yes! **

**Laying back on the bed, Warren is soon hard again as Ste kisses him all down his body. Ste stands over him whilst Warren tosses on his cock, making it hard for the 2nd time. Ste begins to lower himself down until his sitting on Warrens cock. "Oh fuck" they both moan in unison.**

**To say it didn't hurt would be a fucking understatement. It hurt like a bitch, but my God once Warren had hit that spot.. It felt the most amazing thing in the world. Facing Warren as jumped his cock whilst he bucked his hips up and down, both of us moaning and feeling so fucking good. I put one hand on the bed to stop myself falling off his cock. Warren sits up against the headboard moving me along with him but I continue to jump him. "You like this? Yeah, you slut, this is fucking amazing. Man you know how to please a fucking man". Ste's cock was pointing out in Warrens direction as he continued to jump him. He'd never been hard whilst fucking before, but it must have been Warren because damn he was hard as rock.**

**I may be a fucking gangster, I may kill people and I may not be generally a very nice person but I love a good fuck session as much as the next person and my God this is the most amazing sex I've had. Man Ste knows how to ride cock. His own cock is pointing right at me as he continues to give my dick the most intense pleaure it's ever felt so It's only right I return the favour. As he continues to jump, I take his cock with my both of my hands and toss him off. His moaning loudly now, clearly liking what I'm doing. I quickly push him off me and he lays on the bed, I slam my cock straight into his arse and he continues to moan and groan. I take his cock into my hand and toss him fast and as my balls crash against his arse his legs hit my back everytime I thrust inside.**

**I must be in fucking heaven because nothing, I mean nothing, should feel this fucking good. Warren is giving me a right good seeing too. He's abusing my cock roughly but it's not long before I feel myself cumming hard against his hand and he moans in delight and I cum for a 2nd time and spray him straight in the face. "Fuck yeah Steven, love it. I'm gonna cum". And he did. He pulled out, wanked his cock three times, before spilling a huge load of cum all over my body, face and the bed. He falls down next to me content, sighing and smiling.**

**"Fancy another beer?" I say to Ste as I get up off the bed and walk out the door. He doesn't reply so I turn back into the room and he's already snoring lightly. No dude has ever stayed in my house after a fuck session. None.**

**Until now.**


End file.
